Tunneler EOV
The Tunneler EOV (Extended Operations Vehicle) is an all terrain, mobile operations vehicle that has frequently served the Terra Concords fire-team 1. The Mark I variant was completed soon after the start of the Terra Concord, performing a single successful operation and partially completing a second, before being destroyed in Zagview Valley. An improved Mark II version was constructed afterward, featuring several new features and better equipment. This version was temporarily converted into an ocean craft out of necessity by Captain Liveth while its crew were stranded on an island, before being returned to the Terra Concord, repaired, and improved upon once again. Inspiration General White, then 00707 during the time, found need for the EOV after having spent much time in the Rend, particularly Kansas. An LATC crash brought upon by skyward portal storms forced 00707 and the rest of the crew into the ground, people, munitions, rations, and equipment scattered. The Rend proved to be a place with dramatically shifting climactic conditions, violent storms, and often random amounts of high radiation in equally random places. As such, it was completely inhospitable to practically every vehicle known at the time, at least for anything beyond short stays. Often the New Union followed a pattern of acquiring suitable pre-existing structures, and fortifying them until their mission or operation in the area was completed. The Rend, however, proved this was not always viable, with this particular pocket of it laden with only poorly positioned, undependable, unstable, half destroyed buildings. 00707 kept these issues in the back of her mind, until it all came together with her witnessing the burrowing motions of Exogens, and how seamlessly they lived and navigated in the rend, given the protection of their underground hive and burrowing abilities. Upon returning to the New Union, 00707 formulated the idea of a mobile command vehicle, that could serve as a stable shelter within the rend, as well as conceal the fire team when necessary and make quick escapes. With the formation of the Terra Concord, 00707, now General White, found time to work with ATLAS to make the vehicle a reality. Combining her anatomical study of Exogens and their practical burrowing ability, along with ATLAS vehicle expertise, the Mark I Tunnler EOV was created. Appearance MK. I Roughly 30 feet long and 10 feet across, the first variant of the Tunneler was relatively small and aerodynamic in appearance. A pointed conical front masked a forward drilling mechanism, flanked by several mechanical tunneling arms that would fan out and rotate at high speeds to simulate an Exogens burrowing mechanism. Armaments and Equipment Travel Capabilities History of Operations MK. I -Emporia Search and Rescue -Return to City 33 after its fall, Recon and Intel -Zagview Valley, Recon and Intel The EOV encountered USGF Humvee's on a highway. EOV was fired on and began to flee, forced underground in a less than stable area for tunneling in order to escape assailants. As a result, the EOV fell into an Exogen cavern, stirred its occupants, and was thrown from a high underground elevation by an Exogen Hive Guardian, resulting in the Mk. I's destruction. MK. II -Return to Wes_2, Securing of Assets -F.O.T.R Island, Portal Destruction